Maybe
by McGreysMcLife
Summary: Meredith Grey, a hard partying heiress, swore she would never fall in love. But when Derek Shepherd, a playboy bachelor who just graduated from law school, lures her into a contest she can't refuse, her heart is the prize he's set on winning. MerDer AU.
1. The Contest

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please be kind (but I do appreciate constructive criticisms/questions). Please R&R...comments make me want to keep writing! Just a warning: The latter part of this chapter is closer to M than T. There's nothing explicit, but I just want to put a little warning out anyway.

Enjoy! -McGreysMcLife

"God, she's hot."

"She's okay, I guess."

"Come on, Derek. You know you want to jump her."

"Why is everything about sex to you?" Derek asked.

"I just happen to be very gifted." They both laughed and grabbed their drinks from the bar.

"So go talk to her. Or dance with her. Or something. You haven't gotten laid in what, a week?"

"How would you know? I'm a little scared now."

"Derek, I'm your best friend. I'm practically your brother. Well, that, and I live with you."

"I should really kick you out, Mark. You keep track of when I get laid?"

"It's pretty obvious. You start moping around after three days. You get bitchy after five days. But I've never seen you go a whole week…I'm afraid what's going to happen after tonight if you don't jump her."

"Well, when was the last time you got laid, Mark?"

"Tonight," Mark laughed. "See that girl over there?"

"The one in the purple shirt?"

Mark nodded.

"Why her?"

"As soon as I walk over there, my obvious charm and good looks will –" Mark was distracted by a leggy redhead who walked by him, slipping something into his back pocket. He pulled it out and examined it closely. It was a small piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Will what, Mark? Just make her fall into bed with you?"

"Uh…oh yeah. Of course," Mark said distractedly. "I, uh, have to go for a second." He walked over to the redhead who had put the paper in his pocket. Turning on all of his charm, Mark said, "Excuse me, I think you might have dropped this."

"I don't think I dropped it," she said sweetly. "I purposefully put it somewhere."

"What is it?"

"It's a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Haven't you ever seen a phone number?" she replied sarcastically.

Mark sighed. "Is it yours?"

"Not anymore."

"You gave me someone else's phone number? Because I don't think I want someone else's phone number." He winked at her.

"Oh, God."

"Well, you can call me that. But I also respond to 'Your Holiness' or just 'Lord'. What can I call you?"

"Addison. My name is Addison. What can I call you when I'm not calling you 'Your Holiness'?"

"God will do fine. So, can I buy you a drink, Addison?"

"I don't think so, God," Addison laughed. She walked off to the bar, leaving Mark in shock. No one said no to him. He turned to Derek and gave him a thumbs up before following Addison to the bar.

Derek chuckled to himself as he watched Mark follow the redhead like a puppy. It was refreshing to see someone say no to him. He took one last sip of his drink, left it on the bar, and made his way slowly to the dance floor to where the girl Mark pointed to was dancing. Derek hated to admit it, but Mark was right. She was hot. He walked up to her as casually as he could.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

The girl stopped dancing and looked at him. "Why?"

"You look thirsty." Derek regretted the words as soon as they escaped his lips. 'You look thirsty'? What kind of crap was that?

"Well," the girl giggled. "No thanks. As thirsty as I may look, I can buy my own drinks."

"Can I know your name at least?" Derek asked. "It's hard to try to buy you a drink if I don't know your name."

The girl sighed. "Meredith. Meredith Grey."

"Grey? You mean Grey as in Ellis Grey, one of the best lawyers New York's ever seen? That Grey?"

"That was my mom. I'm just the spoiled heiress. Who are you?"

"Derek Shepherd. I just graduated from law school. Your mom – she was amazing."

"Yeah, whatever." Meredith tried to keep dancing, but Derek was persistent.

"So, can I buy you a drink?"

"Do you ever give up?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Good try, but no."

"Do you want me to like, give you money or something? Or do you really just want to buy me a drink?"

"I really just want to buy you a drink. Well, that, and pin you to my bed and make you scream my name over and over again. But I definitely want to buy you a drink first," he said smoothly.

Meredith laughed. "Over and over again? You don't look like that type of guy. You look like the sensitive, 'Did you, you know…', awkward type of guy."

"You're lying."

"Well, just because you look like a freaking sex god doesn't mean that you are."

"Sex god?" Derek asked smugly.

"You know, this conversation isn't going to end well. I'd tell you how sexy you are, you'd buy me a drink, we'd…you know…and then we'd both be sorry. So, I'm going to stop talking to you, go back to dancing, and find some random stranger to drag home. Goodbye, Derek." Meredith smiled.

"So you think I'm sexy."

"And what if I do?"

"I was just curious, that's all."

"Well, it's none of your business."

"It's me. You think _I'm_ sexy. That's my business."

"Hey! I never said I think you look like a sex god."

"You just did. Twice, actually." Derek smiled. "So, how about that drink?"

"That sounds good right about now," Meredith sighed. She followed Derek to the bar; where he ordered a double scotch, single malt for himself, and tequila for Meredith.

"How did you know I like tequila?"

"You look like a tequila person. That, and you kind of smell like tequila."

"Well, whatever gets me my tequila," Meredith giggled and raised her glass. "To sex gods."

"And goddesses," Derek mumbled.

"What was that?" Meredith smirked.

"Oh, nothing. Nevermind."

"You said goddesses. Is that, like, me? Or multiple goddesses?"

"I said nevermind. So, what do you do for a living?"

"I don't. Can we do something else?"

"You?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Cute."

Derek thought. "How about a contest?"

"What? That was…what?"

"One week. Winner gets whatever he wants from the loser."

"You mean she. Whatever _she_ wants. And besides, what is the winner winning at? Like, chess or something? Because I suck at chess."

"A high-stakes test of will, strength, and determination."

"It's not a dare contest, is it?" Meredith asked cautiously.

"And what if it is?"

"We're not in high school. Dares stopped, you know, working."

"Come on," he goaded. "Are you afraid of a little dare contest?"

"I'm not afraid," Meredith asserted. "I never back down."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I barely know you. Well, they're not going to be stupid, are they? I mean, like, I don't want to do the chicken dance at midnight in the middle of the street or something like that."

"It's not like I know you any better than you know me. And besides, my dares are always _interesting_."

Meredith smirked. "I think I can imagine."

"I don't think you can. Do you remember that scene from _When Harry Met Sally_?"

"Um, there are a lot of scenes in When Harry Met Sally."

"You know the one I'm talking about. The restaurant scene."

"You mean the table orgasm scene? Yeah, I guess."

" Act it out. I dare you."

"What? We're starting already?"

"Yup," Derek said, a sly grin spreading across his face. "Each person gives and receives three dares. Whoever refuses or doesn't complete a dare is the loser. Loser has to obey whatever wish the winner has."

"Not money, please."

"That's fine. So - When Harry Met Sally, table, orgasm. Go."

"But, I, uh, don't remember the words. I couldn't do it justice."

"Improvise."

"Um…" Meredith thought.

"You could back out now. I'll win the contest by forfeit, of course, but I would have won anyway, so it doesn't matter. And I thought you never backed down from anything. Too bad, really. I would've liked a little competition."

"For your information, I never ever back down. And I will win."

"Whatever. You can still back out, if you're scared or something."

She lifted her head to look straight at Derek. "Game on," she whispered, never taking her eyes off of his. "Here goes nothing," she thought, throwing back a final shot of tequila. Derek smirked, getting ready to watch what promised to be a memorable scene.

Meredith sat quietly for a few seconds, trying to remember the scene. Suddenly, she grabbed onto the bar and started breathing heavily. "Oh God," she said in a low whisper. "Ohhhh….ohhhh," she moaned, running her fingers through her hair. "Ahhh…God…ohhhh…" She leaned back, giving Derek a perfect view of her heaving breasts. People were starting to stare, which only fueled Meredith on more. "Oh God!" she exclaimed. "Derek," she panted huskily. "Oh God, Derek…yesss…" She ran her hands down the front of her shirt, squirming and sighing. "Oh God, yes!" she finally cried out, letting her hands fall back down. Almost every man in the room was watching her intently, including Derek.

"That was hot," he was finally able to whisper.

"I thought it was a little overdone," Meredith responded smugly. "But I'm glad you liked it. Although you just used up your first dare."

"It was totally worth it."

Meredith stood up and walked over to Derek, bending forward so he could feel her breasts pressed against his back. "It's my turn now," she whispered.

Derek gulped as he tried to ignore his growing arousal. "Got any ideas?" he asked.

"I have a few," she whispered back. "Meet me at the Ritz-Carlton in Central Park at midnight." Before Derek could respond, Meredith turned around and walked out, swinging her hips and twisting a lock of her hair in her fingers as Derek watched in amazement. She was going to win - guaranteed.

x.x.x.x.x

Meredith's hands shook slightly as she pulled a jacket over her outfit. She barely knew Derek, and yet she had already faked an orgasm in a public place for him. Well, not for him. For the contest. She walked out to the front of the hotel, shielding herself from the rain and hoping that no one else besides Derek would be there. Having money got her more attention than she really wanted. She smiled when she saw Derek waiting in the rain.

"Glad you could make it," Meredith whispered into his ear, leaning in close to him. "I've been waiting." She grabbed the collar of his jacket and tugged lightly, pulling him inside. "I dare you," she paused, "to not touch me. I can touch you all I want, but you're not allowed to touch."

Derek looked at her questioningly. "For how long?" he asked.

"I'll tell you. But don't get your hopes up. I have to win first," she teased.

"When does it start?"

Meredith pulled Derek into the elevator and closed the door before anyone else could get in. She leaned close to him as she slowly unbuttoned the first button on her jacket. "Now," she whispered. She turned to face the opposite wall and pressed herself against Derek, slowly pulling herself up and down him. She smiled and unbuttoned three more buttons on her jacket, revealing a tiny white button-up shirt. "You know, Mr. Shepherd," she said in a low, husky voice, "I've been very bad. So bad, I just don't know what to do with myself."

"I think I do," Derek growled. He lifted his hands, but Meredith pinned them to the wall of the elevator and grinned maliciously.

"Ah, ah, ah. No touching. You touch, you lose." The elevator doors opened and Meredith grabbed Derek's collar again, pulling him down the hallway. She giggled as she saw the look on Derek's face when she bent down to reach for the room key. "Mr. Shepherd!" she exclaimed in fake astonishment. She opened the room door and walked in, still pulling Derek behind her. "Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Shepherd?" Meredith pointed to a large leather armchair in the middle of the room. "Make yourself…_comfortable_."

Derek fell into the armchair, already amazed by Meredith. She was truly devious…and he liked that. He watched as she walked to the stereo in the corner of the room and turned it on. A slow, steady beat began to pulse through the room.

"Are you ready, Mr. Shepherd?"

Derek nodded. He hadn't thought that being called Mr. Shepherd could be so hot.

"I told you I've been bad. Do you think I should be punished?" Meredith asked as she swayed with the music, twisting her hips and slowly unbuttoning more of the buttons on her jacket. She pushed it off her shoulders, revealing the tiny white shirt and a very short plaid skirt. She laughed as she watched Derek's eyes travel from her breasts, to her skirt, down her legs, and finally to her patent leather pumps. Nodding was all he could manage to do.

"Well, Mr. Shepherd," Meredith whispered. She slowly lowered herself onto his lap, rolling her hips in time to the music. "How do you think I should be punished? If you answer correctly, I'll undo a button on my shirt or my skirt. There's only one on each, and you get to pick both times."

Derek groaned as Meredith grinded her hips faster and faster against him. Suddenly, she stopped completely and stood up again. "That's not an answer," she murmured into his ear. "Just for that, I'm choosing this time." She backed away into the middle of the room. "And I think that this should just come off altogether."

Meredith slowly unbuttoned the remaining button on her shirt and pulled it off. She hadn't planned for this, but Derek was demonstrating some amazing willpower. She just wanted to get the contest over with and win, but he was not going to give up easily. She giggled as his eyes widened when he saw that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. She slinked back to him in only the tiny plaid skirt and her high heels, reveling in his obvious frustration. Derek watched her breasts bounce as she danced to the music.

"You're evil," he whispered.

Meredith stopped dancing. "Maybe I am," she whispered back. She straddled him on the chair, grinding her hips with his, still in time with the music.

"Wh – what are you doing? Meredith…this is just for fun. I mean, are you seriously trying to kill me?"

"I am evil, aren't I?" Meredith smiled wickedly as she played with the final button on her skirt. It came off easily and she giggled as she kicked it behind her. Derek gulped. Meredith wasn't wearing anything under the skirt either. He could have sworn that she was wearing a tiny G-string, but he was wrong. He quickly picked up his hands and sat on them, hoping it would help his self-control. "Remember, Mr. Shepherd. You touch, you lose," Meredith whispered.

x.x.x.x.x

"Is the dare over yet?" Derek asked hungrily. He wanted Meredith – badly.

"Not until you get home," Meredith whispered.

"What?"

"Not until you get home," she whispered again.

"Forget about the contest, Meredith. I want, no, need you. Now."

"Scared, are you? I'm impressed; you showed some pretty amazing willpower. But I understand if you're too scared to finish the contest. I'll win by forfeit, of course. But I was going to win anyway, so it doesn't matter."

Derek laughed as he realized that she was quoting what he had said to her at the bar. "I'm never scared."

"Good."

"Good." They stood in an awkward silence. Derek's whole body was aching with the urge to touch Meredith, but he knew he couldn't. Giving up now would be too easy.

"So, uh, I'll call you tomorrow. It's my turn again. Can I, uh, have your number?" Derek finally said.

Meredith, still wearing nothing but her patent leather pumps, found a piece of paper and a pen. Scribbling something on the paper, she slipped it into Derek's pocket, which was not an easy task.

"Goodbye, Mr. Shepherd," she giggled.

Meredith slumped against the hotel door as she closed it. What she had done – it was never meant to go that far. All she had meant to do was put on a little show, but she ended up naked. She always ended up naked. But there was something about Derek that was...different. He wasn't just another stranger that she was never going to see again. And that scared the crap out of her.


	2. Derek's Second Dare

A/N: Thank you all for your comments! They really do give me inspiration to keep going. I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far! Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter - holidays are always a bit hectic. Happy 4th, by the way. Just a quick note: there's a text conversation near the beginning of the chapter. That's in single quotes, as opposed to regular conversation which is in double quotes. As always, please R&R!

"Mer, where were you last night?"

"I was at Joe's. We went together, remember?"

"Yeah, but you disappeared with McDreamy. So, how was he?"

"McDreamy?" Meredith asked confusedly.

"The one with the hair and the eyebrows. Sex on legs."

"Oh, Derek."

"Derek, McDreamy, whatever. His name isn't important. How was he?"

"Um…I don't know."

"You slept with him, right? Was he good? Because he looks like he'd be good."

"I didn't sleep with him, Cristina."

"That's a first," Cristina laughed. "What did you do? I heard some pretty weird noises coming from the bar."

"It's not important."

"It sounded important."

"Well, it wasn't, okay?"

"Okay, fine. So what's actually going on between you and McDreamy?" Cristina prodded. She had always been a nosy person, but she was good at keeping her own secrets.

"We're…um…I….we…"

"You're sure you didn't sleep with him? Because it really seems like you did."

"I didn't _sleep_ with him, but, he…"

"He's seen you naked, hasn't he?" Cristina asked smugly.

"So has half of New York. I don't know why it's bugging me so much. I -"

Meredith was interrupted by three loud beeps from her phone. She sighed when she picked it up and saw who it was.

"It's him, isn't it?" Cristina asked. She sighed when a blush spread across Meredith's face. "What did he say?" she sighed.

"It's none of your business."

Cristina reached over and snatched the phone away from Meredith. "You gave me an idea," she read. She paused. "What the hell?"

"It's nothing."

"Everything's nothing. If it's nothing, it's not important. And if it's not important, it won't matter if you tell me. So, what the hell did you give him an idea about?"

"Give me my phone."

"Whatever it is, you must be pretty embarrassed. I've never seen you like this before."

"Just give me my phone." Meredith grabbed her phone back and looked at the message Derek sent her. 'You gave me an idea.'

'What is it?' Meredith texted back.

'You'll see. I'll pick you up at 8.'

'You don't know where I live.'

'Good point. Where do you live?'

Meredith laughed at Derek's comment. 'Stalker.'

'Stripper.'

'Good point.'

'So, where do you live?'

'Central Park,' she replied.

'In the park? I thought you were rich.'

'Yes, in the park. I like to get in touch with nature.'

'Really?'

'No. Near Central Park. I thought lawyers were supposed to be smart.'

'I'm very smart.'

'Whatever.'

'So, I'll meet you in Central Park at 8. Come alone.'

'That's not creepy.'

'I was kidding.'

'Whatever. Bye ." Meredith worried about putting the smiley face in. Was it too juvenile? Too immature?

'Bye.'

Meredith sighed a little at Derek's last message. She had been stupid to leave in the smiley. He probably just wanted to screw her. And now, he probably didn't even want to do that.

';-)'

A wide grin spread across Meredith's face as the wink popped up on her screen.

"Stop smiling. It's making me want to vomit," Cristina said.

"I, uh, wasn't smiling," Meredith responded quickly.

"You must really like this guy. I mean, he is sex on legs. But you're, like, happy and stuff."

"No, I'm not. He just, um, said something funny."

"Can I see?"

"No. I mean, it's not important. Inside joke, that sort of thing."

"I'm good at inside jokes."

"Really, it's not important. Don't you have to get to work?"

"You're just jealous because some of us have purposes in life. Like, working and stuff."

"Working? You spend five hours every Tuesday and Friday looking at gorgeous men."

"Yeah, but they're all obnoxious or gay. I swear, if I weren't such an amazing photographer, I'd stop working all together. I'd just come live with you and bask in your wealth."

"That's a lie. We both know it."

"I can dream, can't I?"

"You don't dream," Meredith laughed. Christina laughed too, almost spilling her drink on the couch.

"I probably should go. They can't pose themselves, God knows. Good luck with McDreamy." Christina picked up her camera bag and left Meredith's apartment.

Meredith sighed and flipped on a movie. 8 o'clock was a long way away.

x.x.x.x.x

"You're late."

"By two minutes!"

"You're late."

"Two minutes, Meredith."

"I'm standing in the middle of Central freaking Park in a minidress! I feel like an idiot!"

"I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"You'll see." Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and walked her out of the park. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Whatever."

They walked a short distance to a red brick building with a large blue neon sign hanging on it.

"Derek, this is a, um, _gentleman's club_."

"I dare you to dance here tonight," Derek said as he led her inside.

"What? Do you come here often?"

"I have to take my girls somewhere. Besides, this is amateur night."

"Your girls?"

"This is where I decide whether they're date worthy or not."

"Seriously?"

"No." They both laughed.

"So, do you agree or not?" Derek asked. As much as he wanted to win, he also really hoped that Meredith would say yes.

"I guess I have to. But I've never…well, that's a lie."

"You've pole danced before? I'm intrigued."

"In college, I wasn't exactly on good terms with my mom."

"Oooh…running out of mommy's money. But really. _You_ were a _pole dancer_? That was your job? Then I take back my dare…amateur night is too easy."

"No! I mean, please don't. I broke my ankle during my first week on the job, so I never actually got a chance to practice. Amateur night is…good."

"Ouch. So my dare still stands."

"Do I get to refresh my memory? Or is it total guesswork?"

"I think you get to go backstage for a few minutes. You can't dance in…that."

Meredith looked down at her outfit. As much as she hated to admit it, Derek was probably right. "I thought I dressed _appropriately_, seeing as I had no idea I was going to be pole dancing!"

"Appropriate? Now you want to talk appropriate? If I recall correctly, you were naked, and on my lap, twelve hours ago."

Meredith laughed. "I guess anything they give me will be more appropriate than that. That wasn't too great."

"No, no. _That_ was great. More of _that_, I say. But I think there are rules against that here. Quick, go sign up! If you don't get in, I might have to count that as not completing a dare. And you know what that would mean."

"Fine, fine. I'm going. Don't get your panties in a twist!"

"I'd rather get your panties in a twist," Derek murmured into Meredith's ear.

"That's too bad…I'm not wearing any," Meredith whispered back. She giggled at the intrigued look on Derek's face. Still laughing, she walked over to the sign up sheet. A heavily made-up woman grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her backstage.

Derek smiled to himself as he watched Meredith disappear. He was surprised with himself – he wasn't thinking about other girls. Every girl he was with, he would always notice other girls. But when he was with Meredith, he thought about her and her only. And that scared him.

x.x.x.x.x

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's that time of the month again!"

The DJ paused for laughter, but only a few chuckles could be heard from the audience. "First, we'd like to welcome back a naughty little girl. She left us, ladies and gentlemen. But now she's back! Gentlemen, you know you haven't forgotten her. Give it up for Meredith!"

Meredith slunk slowly onto the stage, wearing a pair of lacy black panties and a matching bra. She also had a tiny bowtie around her neck, shirt cuffs around her wrists, and a pair of satiny black high heels.

Derek watched in amazement as she grabbed the pole and twisted herself around it, licking her lips and smiling. It looked like it was the most natural thing in the world to her. He found himself staring, jaw dropped, as she danced, twisted, and turned up, down, and around the pole, all the time with a wicked smile on her face. She arched herself back, twirling to make eye contact with Derek. She winked and lifted herself up again, pressing close to the pole. Slowly, she pulled herself up and down, keeping her eyes locked on Derek's. He was completely dumbfounded as he watched her. She was mesmerizing.

Men whistled and catcalled, throwing small bills onto the stage. Meredith crawled slowly to the front of the stage, giving them an ample view as she picked up the bills, one by one, and slid them into her tiny black bra. Making eye contact with Derek again, she silently urged him to throw some money onto the stage. Without letting his eyes leave Meredith's, he pulled out two bills from his wallet and placed them on the stage. Meredith took the first one and pushed it slowly into the top of her garter. She picked up the second one and ran it up and down her leg before slipping it into the front of her panties. Laughing to herself, she walked back to the pole and started dancing again. Derek found himself getting angrier and angrier with each catcall and whistle that came from the rest of the audience. His blood boiled as he realized that Meredith wasn't only dancing for him. There was a whole roomful of other men, all wanting her almost as much as he did. He watched, gritting his teeth, as other men walked up to the stage and placed more money in her garter and her bra. He silently clenched his fists as one man ran his hand up Meredith's thigh when he put a ten-dollar bill in her fishnet stockings.

x.x.x.x.x

Finishing her routine, Meredith licked her lips one more time before gradually letting go of the pole and slipping backstage again. She giggled to herself. This was just as easy as she remembered it to be. And she had made almost fifty dollars - not that she really needed it. When she walked back out, Derek quickly grabbed her arm.

"We're leaving," he said gruffly.

"What? Why?"

Suddenly, a man ran up to Meredith and grabbed her away from Derek. He was middle-aged, balding, and smelled like whiskey. "Hey, dollface," he slurred. "That was a greeaaat dance. You can practish on my pole any time you want." He reached out and tried to grope her breasts, but before Meredith could react, Derek punched the man straight in the nose. The man reeled back, clutching his hand to his nose. "Asshole," Derek grumbled before punching the man again. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled. The man was lying on the floor, still holding onto his nose.

"Let's go," Derek muttered to Meredith. She nodded, following him outside. "That's why we're leaving," Derek said.

"I, uh, thanks," Meredith said softly. They walked in silence, slowly heading back to Central Park. Meredith looked at Derek's hand, which was swelling from the punches he'd thrown earlier. She reached for his hand, but he withdrew it quickly. "Are you okay? I mean, your hand and all."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Derek winced as he rubbed his knuckles.

"You're not fine. We're practically at my house already. I can get you some ice."

"No, really. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Look, we're already here." Meredith walked up the stairs of a lavish apartment building. Reluctantly, Derek followed her inside. Meredith examined his hand as they waited in the elevator.

"You know, you don't have to do this," Derek said as the elevator dinged and they walked out. There was only one room on the whole floor.

"Yes, I do. You're my knight in shining whatever."

Meredith unlocked the door and walked in, leaving it open for Derek. He went in after her, admiring the lush furnishings inside. This was the apartment of an heiress – no mistake.

"Sorry about all of the stuff," Meredith yelled from the kitchen. "My friend Christina, she likes to make me buy _stuff_. Anything expensive. You can sit on the couch; I'll be there in a second."

Derek sat down on the leather couch, moving about ten throw pillows out of the way.

"So, did you have to borrow those panties?" he called to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased. She emerged from the kitchen, carrying a bag filled with ice cubes. "Does your hand still hurt?" she asked softly.

"Only here," Derek responded as he pointed to his knuckles. Meredith leaned down and kissed them, lightly sucking each individually. "Actually, I think it hurts a little here too," Derek said and pointed to his forehead. Meredith kissed his forehead, laughing a little. She laughed even more when Derek pointed to his cheek and said, "Here, too." She kissed his cheek gently. "And all along here," Derek whispered as he touched his finger to his lips. Meredith lightly licked across his lips, drawing a soft line with her tongue. Seizing the opportunity, Derek ran his fingers through Meredith's hair as he captured her lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"Any better?" Meredith whispered.

"Much," Derek whispered back. His lips found Meredith's again; softly prying them open with his tongue. A low moan escaped Meredith's lips when she felt Derek's hands roam up and down her body. This contest could turn out to be more fun than she thought.


	3. Meredith's Second Dare

**A/N: Hi everybody! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments! I know I've said this before, but they really help me keep writing. Sorry I've been gone for a while; this chapter gave me lots of trouble. I wrote out about three drafts and couldn't decide which one was the best. I think it's this one. (I hope you think so too!) I also want to put out a warning: Most of this chapter is very M rated. You have been warned. Oh, one more thing. The flashbacks from the previous week are in _italics_. I hope it's not too confusing. As always, please review!**

Rrrring. Rrrring. Rrrring.

Derek flipped open his phone. "Meredith? Is that you?" he asked hurriedly. He hadn't seen her or heard from her in a week.

"_Derek, I - I'm sorry. I just…we…can't do this. Not tonight, please." Meredith pleaded as a single tear ran down her cheek._

"_Why are you crying? I didn't say something, did I?"_

"_No! I mean, of course not. You're perfect."_

"_Then why are you crying?"_

"_Because once we…then you'll leave."_

"_What? What makes you think that?"_

"_They all do. That's all I'm good for. You've had your little fling, and then you're done."_

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm here," Meredith responded softly.

"God, Mer. I was worried. Search and rescue party worried. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"_Is that why you think I'm here?"_

"_Um, no. You're too perfect."_

"_Why do you think I'm here?"_

"_I don't know, Derek. I just know that this feels wrong right now. I'm not, you know, ready for someone like you."_

"_You're a breath of fresh air. You're different from everyone I've ever met."_

_"So are you. And right now, that scares the crap out of me. Can we just…not do this tonight?"_

_"Of course, Mer. Whatever you want."_

"About last week -" Derek started.

"No, let me talk. I know you're not, you know, that guy. You're prince charming on a white freaking stallion. I was just scared, okay? But I'm better now. Really, I am. So, can I come over when you're done work?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"I'm sure." Meredith smiled. She knew Derek couldn't see, but she couldn't help it. No guy had ever asked her that before. It felt good.

x.x.x.x.x

Meredith knocked on the door of Derek's apartment. He had spent half an hour on the phone with her, trying to give her directions. She sincerely hoped she'd gotten to the right place. She was elated to see Derek open the door.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Uh, hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Derek held the door open for Meredith as she walked in.

"Are you ready? I spent all week thinking this one up."

Derek nodded eagerly.

"I dare you to make me scream your name without touching me."

"The first part I've wanted to do forever. The second – not at all? Really?"

"I gave you a dare. Accept it first, and then I'll decide. You don't have to accept, though. You could back out, if it's too hard for you. We both know that I would've won anyway."

"It's not too hard," Derek said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "But I can't touch you? At all?"

"Fine," Meredith sighed. "You can touch me. But you can't use your hands, arms, legs, feet, toes, or fingers."

"What about -"

"No," Meredith laughed. "You can't use _that_ either."

"That? You refer to my penis as _that_?"

Meredith giggled. "Would you rather it had a pet name? Derek Jr.? Little Derek? Itty-bitty Derek? Tiny?"

"What's with all the littles? And itty-bitties? _Tiny_?_!_"

Meredith collapsed in a fit of laughter. "T – T – Tiny!" she laughed.

"That's not what they usually call me," Derek said smugly.

"I'll be the judge of that." Meredith was still giggling.

"Well, since I can't use _that_, you have to find out later. Right now I need you to lie down."

Meredith nodded. She had been thinking about this dare the whole week. If Derek were actually able to do this, she'd be amazed. Derek smirked as he watched Meredith lie down on his bed, her silky hair creating a halo around her head. He bent down slowly so his mouth was right next to Meredith's ear. He lightly nipped her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine.

"No teeth!" she protested.

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Well, now it is."

"Too bad."

Derek's hot breath on her neck gave Meredith goosebumps. She squirmed as he moved towards her collarbone, letting his stubble tease her skin. Finally, he arrived at the first button on her shirt. Skillfully, he took the button in his mouth and undid it using only his teeth.

"I'm impressed," Meredith whispered.

"You should be."

"Whatever."

"It won't be 'whatever' from you much longer," Derek said in a husky whisper. When he had undone all of the buttons, he pulled Meredith's shirt off entirely. Underneath, she was wearing a tiny lilac bra with a little rose sewed to the center. He traced the outline of her bra with his tongue, following an imaginary line over her breasts and between them.

"Hey, no tongue!" Meredith squeaked.

"You didn't say that either."

"Well, whatever. But no tongue below the waist – that would be cheating."

"Fine," Derek sighed. He leaned in and flicked his tongue under Meredith's bra, making her squirm. He smiled to himself as he saw her frustration build with every lick, every nibble, and every breath.

"Ahh…fine! If you won't take it off, I will!" Meredith reached to her back and unhooked, her bra, letting her breasts spill out. "Somebody had to," she murmured.

"Derek? Is that you?" someone yelled from the front of the apartment.

"Shit! Mark," Derek muttered.

"Who?" Meredith asked.

"My roommate. But he's practically my brother; we've been best friends as long as I can remember."

"Derek?" Mark yelled again.

"What is it, Mark?" Derek yelled back.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mark asked slyly. "Is that girl here? The one you always talk about…Marybeth!"

"It's Meredith!" Derek and Meredith yelled in unison.

Mark laughed when he heard two voices coming from Derek's bedroom. "Sorry to interrupt, kids. Don't mind me; just keep doing what," he chuckled, "or _who_ you're doing."

"Derek!" Meredith yelled, a little too loudly.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a roommate?" she hissed. "We could have gone to my place."

"He wasn't supposed to be back for another hour. Oh, by the way, you just screamed my name. And I didn't touch you," Derek whispered smugly.

"You ass!" Meredith yelled.

"At least I'm a sexy ass."

"Arrogant."

"Sexy."

"Arrogant."

"Sexy."

"Fine," Meredith sighed. "How about arrogant and sexy?"

"I think I can deal with that. By the way, it's my turn now."

"Whatever. But you owe me, you cheater."

"I can make it up to you," Derek said mischievously. "But it'll be hard to wait until tomorrow; you already have your shirt off. Maybe I could just…"

"Nope. You cheated, you pay the price. I'll meet you at my apartment in an hour."

x.x.x.x.x

_Ding, dong._

Meredith slowly opened her apartment door. "You're early," she said.

"I couldn't wait. You're so irresistible."

"Come in," Meredith giggled. "Are you ready for your dare?"

"But it's my turn," Derek whined. He crossed his arms and pretended to pout.

"You'll get your turn."

"Fine," Derek sighed.

A wicked smile flashed across Meredith's face. "I dare you to watch me touch myself. You're not allowed to speak, touch, or intervene in any way. And you're not allowed to touch yourself either," Meredith said as she led Derek by the hand into her bedroom. Derek's body tensed at the thought of watching Meredith touch herself for him.

"Where should I sit?" he managed to ask.

"Anywhere you like," Meredith said coyly.

Derek sat on the chair that faced Meredith's king-sized bed. He watched her undress herself, wishing he could be the one taking her shirt off or pulling down her skirt.

"Oh, I forgot. You're allowed to do two things. You can take off my bra and my panties," Meredith giggled. She knew this was going to be the hardest dare for Derek yet.

Derek gulped as he stood up and walked over to Meredith. He savored the feeling of her creamy skin against his hands as he smoothly unhooked her bra. As he reached around to remove it, he cupped her breasts in his hands.

"What did I say about no touching?" Meredith asked as she playfully batted his hands away. Derek groaned as he moved to remove her lacy panties. He slipped his fingers under the bands and gently pulled them down her hips and legs. He ached to grab Meredith and ravish every inch her, but he resisted. He had to hold out to the end of the contest, no matter what.

Meredith slowly lay down on her bed ran her hands across her body, caressing and squeezing her breasts. She softly licked her fingers and moaned as she traced them in circles around her rosy nipples. She smiled to herself when she saw the look of utter frustration growing on Derek's face. Gradually, Meredith's hands worked their way down between the valley of her breasts. Shivers shot down her spine as she brushed her hands against her inner thighs, imagining Derek's hands where hers where. Licking the tip of her finger again, she gasped as she began to stroke herself. She steadily increased the pace of her fingers, slipping one inside. She slipped another in and slowly pumped them in and out, her breathing becoming deeper and more erratic. "Ahhh….ahhh," Meredith panted as she closed her eyes. "D – Derek!" she exclaimed as a powerful orgasm shook her body. She could feel herself clenching and unclenching around her fingers; she wished it was Derek that she was clenching around, not her own fingers.

Derek almost went over the edge when he heard Meredith scream his name. "You screamed my name," he murmured, "and I never touched you." A smug smile of satisfaction spread across his face.

"You ass," Meredith panted. She was still recovering from her display moments earlier.

"Is the dare over yet?"

"I think so."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm sure," Meredith said quietly.

"Thank God," Derek groaned. "I'm going to make you scream my name for real. But only if you're sure."

"I'm sure," she repeated.

Meredith reached up to kiss Derek, lightly running her fingers through his hair. "I'm really sure."

**A/N: Up next: the chapter we've all been waiting for! (Finally, I know.)**


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I want to send my deepest apologies for the unannounced, year long hiatus my fics went on. It wasn't fair to all of you, especially since you have been so kind to me (and my stories!). I can't promise particularly regular updating, but I do intend to continue with these fics in the very near future. Thank you for all your support!


End file.
